Harry Potter: Rise of The Iron Magius Supremus
by Gunsmith3000
Summary: Harry Potter as the Iron Mage Sorcerer Supreme. -undergoing revision and editing-
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Rise of The Iron Magius Supremus

Started: 9-19-08

Completed: ??

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and related works belong to the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. The borrowed concept of Demonbane is part of an anime called "Demonbane" by Nitroplus, and Half H.P Studios. This includes certain works taken from the Cthulhu Mythos. Please note that I am NOT completely copying the Anime down to the gigantic robots that have no place in the HP and Iron Tau'ri world, only a few pertinent parts like the grimoires and a few of the magic that the show employed WITHOUT the big honking robots. Prior knowledge of the anime not required. That is because just about everything other than the grimoires and their abilities without the 'bots remain. Loosely set in my "The Hammer and The Forge Universe" that includes "Xander Harris: The Iron Tau'ri". Please check my profile for the other story for more background, because some parts of this story will not make sense unless you get the whole picture.

And as usual, BTVS is owned by Josh W and CO., and Marvel own everything else. Other than that, I own the oddly crazy ideas within my over-cramped skull in regards to this little teaser.

Summary: Lord Voldemort's search for more power led him to the myth of the all-powerful grimoire: The Necronomicon. In his quest, he accidentally freed something else entirely. Now, Harry Potter; by a strange twist of fate, came across the very first book of magic created by the Earth's magic itself. …and this will lead Harry to battle alongside Xander and his allies as he learns what it means to be the Magius Supreme. Set after Goblet of Fire.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Teaser...

-0-0-0-0-0-

Why did she have to hear the cry for help?

It had been six months since she had been running. Ever since she had awoken to this strange and alien world of cold stone and steel, she felt alone. The more she learned, the more she wanted no part of the masked casters in robes that called themselves Death Eaters, lower caste wizards that had disturbed her eternal rest when they tripped the ancient wards that bound her to her self-imposed slumber. She had no choice but to take on human form and take flight lest they wrest the knowledge within her like the demon that had copied more of her darker nature into another volume.

...So why did she feel that she had to respond to a cry for help?

This world is too harsh, she thought as she ran. Whereas Magic was once free and all encompassing, now she found that it was chained and gasping for freedom. Gone where the ways of old that brought balance to the greater circle of life, and in its place stood a mockery of what once had been a proud world full of wonder. Where magic had once lay open and in complete harmony with both casters and non-casters, were now separated and almost non-existent. These later day casters now used wands as their focus rather than magic coming entirely from the casters themselves. Even the non-casters had forgotten their own brand of magic that co-existed with everything else.

Sickened by all the things she had found, she wept.

Yet, here she was, running off to save a possible innocent when she had sworn never reveal to herself to the world since her awakening.

There was no need for her to act, she tried to tell herself. Yet, deep within her soul, some unknown force drove her forward. ….Right into the view of a young boy embroiled in a losing battle against the soul wraiths better known these days as Dementors.

…And for some strange reason; the child's very soul called out to her like it was a part of her own. And so she replied, knowing that in that very act, she would once again step into the pages of destiny.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Young mage." A soft female voice suddenly called out to Harry while he struggled against the onslaught of the Dementors' presence. Not knowing that the voice had actually been broadcasted inside his head, he sluggishly looked everywhere for the source and found a strangely dressed young girl about his age staring at him from a distance.

"Young mage." The voice called again. "Do you wish to live?"

Harry nodded feebly, knowing that the last of his strength was leaving him as he knelt beside Dudley's prone form.

"Your heart remains pure, though it is surrounded by darkness." The voice judged him. "Time will only tell if you prove worthy of my power. What is your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry replied as he felt the beginnings of darkness engulfed him.

"I am called Al." The female voice said, closer this time. "Al Azif."

Before the cold blackness dragged him down into oblivion, a brilliant blue-white light engulfed him, transforming him as a chorus of voices chanted in an unknown tongue. When he could see again, he found himself several heads taller and encased in obsidian armor with red and gold trim from head to toe.

In a voice unlike his own, he turned to face the surprised Dementors and introduced himself.

"I am Demonbane." The not-Harry voice said. "Magius Supremus."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the hidden underground Pal-Core warehouse armory, a frantic AI known to a few as JARVIS was trying like hell to find out where the unfinished, untested, and unactivated Iron Magus Supreme armor prototype codenamed "Demon's Bane" had vanished off to.

-0-0-0-0-0-

--end teaser?—

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: This little teaser is part of a few sets of stories set in and around the main story of Xander Harris: The Iron Tau'ri.. Hopefully, this answers one question as to why Xander can't fully access his inner Sorcerer Supreme... only one is supposed to be active at any given time per universe... unless you're a "traveler". The anime music "Song of Storm and Fire" is my major influence in writing this "teaser"

If you people want to see this continued, please let me know.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Rise of The Iron Magius Supremus

Started: 9-19-08

Completed: ??

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and related works belong to the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. The borrowed concept of Demonbane is part of an anime called "Demonbane" by Nitroplus, and Half H.P Studios. This includes certain works taken from the Cthulhu Mythos. Please note that I am NOT completely copying the Anime down to the gigantic robots that have no place in the HP and Iron Tau'ri world, only a few pertinent parts like the grimoires and a few of the magic that the show employed WITHOUT the big honking robots. Prior knowledge of the anime not required. That is because just about everything other than the grimoires and their abilities without the 'bots remain. Loosely set in my "The Hammer and The Forge Universe" that includes "Xander Harris: The Iron Tau'ri". Please check my profile for the other story for more background, because some parts of this story will not make sense unless you get the whole picture.

And as usual, BTVS is owned by Josh W and CO., and Marvel own everything else. Other than that, I own the oddly crazy ideas within my over-cramped skull in regards to this little teaser.

Summary: Lord Voldemort's search for more power led him to the myth of the all-powerful grimoire: The Necronomicon. In his quest, he accidentally freed something else entirely. Now, Harry Potter; by a strange twist of fate, came across the very first book of magic created by the Earth's magic itself. …and this will lead Harry to battle alongside Xander and his allies as he learns what it means to be the Magius Supreme. Set after Goblet of Fire.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Signs of The Storm"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry awoke with a start as he rose to a sitting position abruptly. His face was pale and his were eyes glazed with sleep while he wildly scanned the room. He shook his head as he took of his shirt and ran it over his sweat-drenched face, he recognized where he was. He was still back in Dudley's old toy room. He shivered unconsciously as he remembered how cold it felt when the Dementors came closer as he tried to fight them off. He shivered once more from the phantom chill as he remembered a voice calling out to him before he went under. Unlike those times he had heard the voice of his parents whenever the Dementors were near, the voice he heard this time was different.

Then he remembered seeing a young girl staring at him from a distance before it all went black.

…But in that blackness, a bright blue-white light had erupted.

He stopped at that thought, since when did losing consciousness start affecting him like that? He shrugged it off as he slowly got out of bed, feeling a lot more tired than a person who had just recently woke up.

"That was the strangest dream ever." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Not even my usual nightmares were that strange."

He barely got beyond a good two feet from the bed when he saw a figure occupying the chair by the study table in the corner of his room. He froze.

It was her! The girl from his dream, she was here!

She had lavender hair! He paused at that as he gaped

"It was no dream, Magius." The way she spoke made the sound of her voice wash over him, caressing him.

The he remembered he had taken of his shirt earlier and was now clad only in his boxers.

Al Azif blinked; the boy was impressively fast, he had seemingly teleported from where he stood to appear back in his bed with the covers up to his neck as he gawked at her with a red face and wide eyes.

Interesting, she thought to herself.

"It's you!" Harry pointed at her in shock. "That wasn't a dream?"

She nodded as she stood and moved closer to the young man.

"No, it was not." She confirmed with a shake of her head. "We both made a choice at that moment. You accepted the terms of the contract, even though it was under duress, both our souls found it valid."

"What contract?" Harry squeaked.

"Do you not remember?" Al asked with concern.

Harry shook his head as he tried to recall the images from his dream…. No, not a dream, they were images from memory. He shut his eyes and tried to force every single detail back into the forefront of his mind.

They came rushing back with a vengeance.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A bright bluish-white light engulfed Harry; time seemed to pause as a chorus of voices surrounded him and chanted words in a forgotten tongue. Ancient, unintelligible glyphs appeared amongst the outburst of light and proceeded to enter his body at odd angles while the chanting continued.

His mind tried to make sense of it all, but all it knew that whatever was around him carried an immeasurable amount of power. If left unchecked, it would destroy everything.

Then the unknown words started to make a little sense.

"….with this binding contract between…" the voices intoned. "….nevermore… unbroken… Al Azif, grimoirium Arcana Magicka Maxima… Harry Potter, Magius Supremus…. Bound for all eternity…. as two souls together become whole… So mote it be!"

Looking for an anchor, Al Azif searched the world for one such anchor. "I seek thee." Al chanted. "Through storm and fire… Aegis of the defender… sword of the just… who will answer my call… who is worthy…?"

Then she felt a reply, it was lying half-finished and in pieces. The pieces called out to her, its unborn spirit was strong. It was made to protect, to be the ultimate defense against ultimate evil.

"Who art thou?" Al Azif asked, unsure to trust a newborn "soul" for such a task. But she could feel its determination burning brighter than the sun. "Thou art called 'Demon's Bane'? Very well, by magick I bind you, craft you into the shape of your choosing…."

As the chanting voices stopped, she thrust out her hands and vanished as the armor took shape and wrapped around the boy as he himself transformed.

"From this day hence, thy new name shall be Demonbane!" Al Azif's voice echoed in the wind.

The bright light died down as time moved again and Harry could see again, the young man was surprised to find that he had grown to a height of over seven feet. He wore obsidian armor, with red and gold trim the likes of which he had never seen before. It was semi-formfitting, had no seams, and yet he felt as though he could move freely with it not being a hindrance.

Harry felt himself face the Dementors, their chill no longer a bother to him as they shrank back in wariness at the new figure before them.

Harry raised a gauntlet covered arm towards the wraiths and spoke in a voice that did not, in any way, sound like that of a child.

"I am Demonbane." The not-Harry voice intoned with menace towards the aggressors. "Magius Supremus."

Eldritch energy crawled over the armored arm, energy that focused onto his fist and then released when Demonbane opened his palms as a blast of pure, raw magick struck the two Dementors with unrelenting force, thoroughly wiping them out of existence forever.

Once the danger had passed, the armor disappeared as Harry returned to normal and slumped down onto the unforgiving pavement, unconscious.

Al Azif reappeared back at her corner of the street saw this and rushed to the downed teen's side.

Only to stop halfway to hide as she saw a tainted caster, "squibs" they were called today, come across her bonded. Squibs fascinated her, they were clearly evidence that the plague that befell the ancient world had mutated and changed over the eons. While no longer destructive, they almost completely eradicated a person's ability to use magic at birth rather than kill the host outright when the child was born too weak. Those that had been completely hit turned into the muggles of present day.

Al Azif could not detect any ill intent coming from the person coming near, so stayed where she was to observe them as she phased out of reality.

"Harry!" The shout of concern came from Arabella Figg when she saw the teen lying unconscious on the ground. She ran to her house close by to call for help.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry opened his eyes. He remembered everything now, about the light, about the armor, about what had happened to the Dementors that were after him, and about finally losing consciousness. He turned his head to one side and his eyes widened when he saw that the lavender-haired girl's face was mere inches from his own.

He hadn't even felt her sit down.

The resounding crack on the headboard signaled the teen's hasty retreat as he tried to bury his head beyond the confines of his bed to get away from the girl whose face was dangerously close to his personal space.

"Uh, hi?" He said weakly as he winced in pain from the impact.

"Hello." The lavender-haired girl replied and moved closer, her right hand moved up to touch the back of Harry's head to heal the most recent injury.

"Al Azif?" Harry asked, feeling the healing energy fill his being with peace and warmth.

She nodded. "I am glad to see that you are well, Magius."

"Um, why are you calling me Magius?" Harry asked, forgetting to ask how she hadn't been thrown out yet by the Dursleys or his jailors.

"I call you Magius because of our agreement to the binding contract." Al replied. "I am the grimoirium Arcana Magicka Maxima. I belong to Magick, and to you."

"I don't want a slave." Harry responded automatically, clearly misunderstanding her. "And aren't grimoires supposed to be spell books or something?"

Al smirked as one elegant lavender eyebrow went up. "I am one."

"WHAT!" Harry stared.

Al laughed at the bug-eyed expression on Harry's face.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the Sunnydale, California…

Jarvis ran the scenario again for the seven hundred fiftieth time and still got the same results. The prototype armor had seemingly vanished into thin air. The energy spectrum readings had indicated some sort of unidentifiable summoning spell, but who would want an armor that doesn't even work? It even wasn't slated for activation because no one had enough power use it sufficiently. Even Xander wasn't going to try because he didn't have enough within him to do so, and locked it away instead.

The young genius never even bothered to put a tracking tag onto the damned thing because it was next to useless and not even completely built.

So where did it go? Not even the Kalderash cousins had knowledge of the armor's existence; Xander made sure no one did and wiped every data pertaining to it on his public storage databases. The only existing copy was within Jarvis himself.

Unable to formulate a suitable response or result, the frustrated AI locked away the details on the theft within his databanks and vowed to keep an eye out in case the armor popped up some time in the future.

There really wasn't much the AI could do until Xander got back from wherever he was out there in deep space.

He didn't even relish the notion of having his circuits fried once Xander found out about it either.

"I am sooo going to be reformatted." He said.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You can't be a book!" Harry said as he stared at lavender-haired girl in front of him.

She was a little taller than he was, but not much. Looked to be about his age, give or take a few years. Had almond shaped eyes that made her look a bit Asian, it also made her look exotic. Her face was slightly angular, but with soft curves. She was a little thin and pale, but not much to consider her sickly. The almost virginal white dress she wore clung to her in some places, accentuating an ample chest that made him blush for noticing. The thing that stood out was her hair. It really was lavender-colored and reached down to the back of her knees while some sort of red ribbon weaved in and out of those long tresses, further enhancing the over-all look that made her appear truly exotic.

The stupid part of him wondered if the color of her hair really was a natural lavender as both of Al Azif's brows had the same hue. Unfortunately, he said that last part out loud and realized it too late.

"Do you really want to know?" Al asked with a smirk.

"Urk!" Harry gurgled, as his face got redder by the second. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"In spite of my appearance, I am indeed a grimoire." She repeated. "I am the Arcana Magicka Maxima, the very first grimoire to have existed, created by Earth's Magick itself."

Perplexed, Harry asked the most obvious question available to him. "How come we've never come across something like that? I mean, we should have heard of something, what with Voldemort wanting to become the most powerful wizard out there along with his Death Eaters."

"Those common filth could never even begin to understand the power I wield!" Al snarled, startling Harry with her vehemence. "I know those of whom you speak of. Lower caste brutes that have no finesse for spell casting. They butcher the sanctity of the craft available to them. I was wise enough to elude them."

Taken aback, Harry asked. "What did they do?"

"They were searching for my more infamous condemned twin, but unearthed me instead by pure accident." She replied.

"You're twin?" Her Magius inquired.

"Nal Azif." Al supplied. "You might know her by her more colorful name: The Necronomicon. A demon in the form of a man named Abdul Alhazred copied my darker aspect and gave it life, therefore creating my unintended twin."

THAT term, Harry knew well, he had come across a reference about that book in the muggle library he went to long ago before he knew about the Wizarding world but always passed it off a fanciful fiction.

"The Necronomicon is real?" He exclaimed.

Al grumbled softly, something Harry no doubt, wasn't supposed to hear, but the young man heard her anyways.

"Just because she nearly tried to end the world several times… I was the first book damnit! …Bitch released the plague in Atlantis, serves them right for opening her… I always have to clean up after that no good, backstabbing… ARGH!"

That last word she screamed out loud in frustration as she rounded on her Magius. "And you!" She said. "As you are now, you're still too weak to use me properly. We'll fix that soon enough."

"Huh?" Was all Harry could say to that one. "How?"

"Training." She said, an evil glint emerged from her eyes at the word. "Lots of training. Because if that Voldemort idiot does indeed find her, it'll be our job to make sure she doesn't see the light of day! Ever!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

- To Be Continued -

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I hope you like it so far... As for the Iron Tau'ri, it will be posted later on this week, I am still polishing the rough edges. I just wanted to post this up to get a feel of how people respond to it. Any errors, omissions will be fixed on a "I'll get to it when I can" basis.

And I still can't get that music "Song of Storm and Fire" out of my head... it fits so well with this fic...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Rise of The Iron Magus Supremus  
Started: 9-19-08  
Completed: ??

Disclaimers: see the first page...

Summary: Lord Voldemort's search for more power led him to the myth of the all-powerful grimoire: The Necronomicon. In his quest, he accidentally freed something else entirely. Now, Harry Potter; by a strange twist of fate, came across the very first book of magic created by the Earth's magic itself. …and this will lead Harry to battle alongside Xander and his allies as he learns what it means to be the Magius Supreme. Set after Goblet of Fire. This story is a companion piece to Xander Harris: The Iron Tau'ri.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Prelude to a Train(ing) wreck"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry contemplated the word "overkill" and decided that, yeah, there was such a thing as that. Especially true when something is trying its very best to kill you…

Warily, he peeked around the intact section of a broken wall he was hiding and his eyes widened in shock at the humongous fireball headed his way. With no hesitation, he flung himself away and let the armor's enhanced strength propelled him clear of the incoming discharge as the wall blew to smithereens.

Al's giant golem wasted no time and dove towards Demonbane and launched a flurry of spells and melee attacks at its opponent.

Harry felt the stings as some of them landed. The young man did his best to trade blow for blow, but he knew who had the upper hand here. Outclassed as he was, he had to try anyways.

He got a bit careless for a second and one lucky hit from the enchanted golem sent him reeling through three abandoned shops in rapid succession as he demolished them with his spell-punch assisted flight.

He dug a twenty-meter trench upon landing and skidded to a stop a few moments later. He lay on the ground and gasped for air from the exertion, after another minute, his armor faded and he returned to his normal state.

"Not bad." Al said as she appeared beside the downed teen. "You managed to stay in your power form for almost thirty minutes and still remain conscious after a power down to boot once the armor left you."

"However…" She said as she summoned another giant golem behind her. "Whoever said that this session was over?"

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry screeched as he barely avoided a more powerful version of the reductor curse and resumed running like his life depended on it, and maybe it did.

"Focus, Harry." Al said inside his mind. "This exercise is designed to train you what you know of spells in combat. So far, all you have tried to do is to dodge and counterattack a more powerful opponent. If you run out of that option, think of something else."

Think, she says, Harry grumbled as he dodged another blast that blew a nearby building apart. His mind "leafed" through the beginner spells available to him via Al and chose two from the elemental defense category that he deemed OK for the situation that wouldn't dropkick him into a coma. He called up the runic formula in his mind's eyes and calculated on the fly, after a full second, he let loose.

"ATCHINUK: EARTHEN SHIELD!" He screamed as three earthen globes appeared and spun around him at an impressive speed, protecting him from the flying debris as he changed course and dodged the rest using his honed Seeker instincts. He readied the second runic formula and started channeling a sphere of charged magic between the palms of his hands.

"SHIMANUK: CHAIN LIGHTNING!" Harry cried as he threw balls of compacted lightning while he dodged.

The young Magius ran erratically through the rubble-strewn landscape dodging chunks of the golem's self-replenishing stone ammo as he mentally leafed through the vast stores of Al's knowledge on spells that he could easily handle without dangerous consequences. In the meantime, he kept launching balls of chain lightning at the monster in pursuit.

"Better." Al said in mindspeak as the golem's figure flared from the various impacts. "But learn to cast them silently so that they will not be easily countered."

Tired of being constantly pelted with balls of charged lightning, the golem raised an elemental barrier to keep them out. Once safely ensconced, Harry's opponent chucked a large boulder and obliterated the last of his last earthen globes, leaving Harry defenseless as the golem reared back and sent a jet of dark energy at him.

"Merlinl!" Harry exclaimed; the feeling of death passed over him as the ebon energy barely missed and turned a portion of his battle robes to ash.

Spell of decomposition, his mind supplied the spell's effects as he watched in morbid fascination.

Ditching the rapidly decaying outer robe, he dove through another abandoned building as his hands sketched a few runic symbols in the air taken from the chapter with a spell listed under "Nihurinaehu", whatever the heck that meant.

The building exploded a moment later as the golem's large fist slammed down on it almost the exact instant Harry entered it. Confused at not hearing a cry of pain, the golem started searching amidst the rubble.

As it bent over, Al saw that Harry had teleported and reappeared right behind the golems head. Both of the youth's fists were glowing with eldritch energy as he aimed them at the back of the monster's head.

"TELJASRANUKDUHA: FULL ELEMENTAL STRIKE!" Harry roared out the elemental school's ultimate branch of magical attack as he promptly blew the golem's head off before it could mount a defense in time.

Bereft of its controlling brain, the body of his enchanted enemy crumbled. Harry leaped from the crumbling golem's shoulders and landed back on solid ground. After surveying his handiwork, he immediately passed out.

"There is hope for improvement." Al said approvingly when she appeared beside the unconscious teen.

"You need work in silent casting." She advised the prone form. "You wasted too much power and overextended yourself."

The young Magius's body just twitched in response.

She took that as his "Yes."

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Harry came to, he found himself lying atop the magical training circle drawn on the floor of Dudley's old toy room.

"Not bad for your first time in the training sphere." Al said beside him. "We will keep doing this until you learn more spell control and silent casting. The teleportation and your elemental strike, while inspired, used up all of the remaining energy you had in your untransformed state. That is inadvisable when fighting more than one opponent. Your next goal is to temper the usage of limited mana, and maximizing whatever you can manage with only the most basic of magical precepts."

"Tell me about it." Harry said. "I felt like I was going to upchuck all of my innards before I blacked out."

"Your normal body is not yet sufficient at handling large amounts of raw magical power, even with access to less than one percent of me." Al warned. "Had you done more than that foolish stunt, you would have likely ripped your body apart along with your core."

"And you said that all casters before could do more than this daily back then?" Harry asked in disbelief as he remembered what she said before he consented to the trial run to see how much he could handle.

"With what an average caster could do, yes." Al confirmed. "Back in the first age of Magick, there were no such things as an inner core. It all came down to how much magic you can channel because you yourself act as conduit for magick to work. There were no such things as wands, although staffs were used for more complex channeling and spell work."

The two sat in silence as Harry digested that.

After a moment, Al added to answer her Magius's unspoken question. "Staffs were more commonly used by Battlemages, as they incorporated spell casting with melee strikes every chance they get when faced with an opponent. Staffs were also rarely made of wood except only for training purposes. The trial run you just went through was one such method of training for Battlemages. In fact, the training I put you through barely even ranked below novice standards as the usual setting called for a Battlemage with average capabilities to face twenty golems at once."

Harry shook his head in wonder. "What happened to make us switch to wands? How did we all end up this way?"

"I do not know." Al answered with a frown. "Too much time has passed since the great plague that engulfed the earth since I was last bonded to someone. My twin was part of the first cause of imbalance because it was her user and her powers that created it. It was what helped me defeat her. She was unable to shield her own user against the weapon they had so foolishly unleashed. I entered my self-imposed slumber because I was led to believe that I was able to halt its progress. Alas, upon waking into this dismal age here and now, it seemed that I have been only partly successful. Muggles would not exist if it had not been for me. At least, that is my theory on this subject."

"The muggles have been cut off from the very thing that helps the cycle of life itself." She continued as a few stray tears escaped her eyes. "All of this is my fault because I was unable to stop my twin sister in time."

"I'm sure you did the best that you could." Harry said as he laid a hand on her shoulder, unsure of what else to do or say. "Because of what you did, we are still here. We still survive."

Al shook her head. "That still makes me feel like it was my fault that I was unable to completely halt the effects. Had I known what would really have happened, I would have never let her out of my sight. As it is, Magick is no longer part of the perceived order of what once was a proud circle of life. People like you, who have so much potential, use barely a tenth of it. It is only through the use of different combinations of materials closest to primal magick that have seeped into nature that you can summon your ability to use spells."

"Then how am I able to use these spells without a wand?" Harry asked.

"You are my Magius, Harry. Bonded to me, you are able to access an even greater well of mana than most casters will ever have in their lifetimes. I am, in essence, your new core." She replied with a slight smile. "My full power, however, is still too much for you. The runes I've placed on your body not only allowed me to bind the Demonbane armor to you, but I made it so it acts like a limiter to help protect you and everyone else around you in case you drew on too much of my power. Until you learn control, the armor both acts as an aid and as a hindrance to you. "

"Thanks, I guess." Harry said then he looked at the time and his eyes widened. "Uh, Al, how long have I been out?"

"Roughly five of your hours, why do ask?" Al replied, confused.

"MY CHORES!" The young man screeched as he frantically scrambled up. "Uncle Vernon gave me a new list of chores yesterday and its already past noon. I'll never get them done in time before they get home!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about those." Al said offhandedly as she gestured to the window.

"What did you do?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked out of the window and got his answer as he peered out of the house. He saw that the yard was sparkly clean and neatly trimmed. The fences were painted.

He saw some movement to the far right and he squinted to get a better look. His jaw dropped as he gasped when he saw who was painting it.

It was Harry Potter.

"That's me!" Harry exclaimed while pointing to the Harry below that heard him and waved back. "What am I doing down there when I'm right here?"

"You mean the simulacrum?" Al asked when she drew up right beside him to gaze at the Harry that was finishing up the yard work. I made a few to help you around the house whenever those pathetic excuses of humanity leave the house.

The pair watched as the simulacrum finished up the last of the yard work and returned all the tools inside the nearby shed. Once finished with returning everything back in its proper place, the copy of Harry vanished and reappeared inside the room.

Surprised, Harry looked closely at his double that was doing the same to him. Then the door to his room suddenly opened and he was shocked to find yet another copy as it entered to join the one that had teleported to his room.

"Let me guess, he did all the chores that were supposed to be done inside the house while the other one did the outside at the same time?" The real Harry Potter asked Al Azif as she smiled and nodded along with his copies by way of reply.

"Won't the Ministry of Magic detect these things?" He asked, already dreading the arrival of a Ministry owl. "Or my supposedly invisible guards for that matter?

"No they won't." Al said smugly. "Their ways of detection are easily circumvented. Their methods are so ridiculously infantile at best when compared to one such as me."

"What?" Al asked in reply to Harry's half-lidded stare at her arrogance. "Within me lie all the original spells that these later day versions are a poor copy of, and then some. I cannot help it if even the novice-like blood wards are no match for my very presence. You told me yourself the other day that the shade of Voldemort used some of your blood to create a suitable corporeal vessel, there is no way these wards could hold him back since he's now made out of some parts of you, the focus of the wards. Blood magic is funny that way because sometimes it can even bypass the most effective of wards, unless you deny the blood itself using another complex blood ritual. Your guards' feeble minds can be easily distracted with even the simplest spell within me with the right application. Especially since they aren't talking to you and are just watching you while you work."

While Harry got the gist of it, the rest went over his head, which made his grimoire sigh at the state magical knowledge had become.

"Anyways, your free rest period is almost over." Al said. "It's time for more training."

"More combat training?" Harry asked as he sat cross-legged back into the pentagram.

"No, this will be more on the training of the mind arts." Al said. "Your trial run for combat is far below average, and I just wanted to see how a magic user of this time can hold up to the old ways. For you to be more than adequate to access my highest level spells, we are going to have to start from the very beginning."

"I understand." Harry said, as he tried to center himself within his mind the way Al tried to teach him to do last night. "I'm ready."

"Very well, Magius." Al Azif noted with some satisfaction. "Let us begin…"

The ancient nine-star circle of power glowed around Harry as he dove into the realm of thought. A few seconds later, Al vanished to join her Magius within his own mind while the two simulacrums merged into one being. Then it stood watch and concealed the real Harry Potter under an illusion so they would not be disturbed.

Satisfied that no one could detect his invisible original, the duplicate sat on the study desk and began to do the original Harry's homework, fully intending to re-integrate with its host afterwards so that the real Harry would benefit from the duplicate's studies.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Albus?" Minerva asked her old friend quietly while the rest of the Order discussed the events that followed the incident. Arabella Figg had found an unconscious Harry Potter laying beside his equally unconscious cousin in the aftermath of an incredibly one-sided battle between a Dementor and an armored individual that climaxed in a shower of light that blinded her momentarily afterwards. "What does this mean?"

The aged Wizard shook his head in reply. "I do not know, but it seems as if there is now a third party in this new war that is drawing upon us. We live in dangerous times, Minerva. Even though whoever it was in that armor helped young Harry, we still do not know whose side they are fighting for."

"He's right." Alastor Moody butted in. "We must move Harry to the headquarters for the remainder of his summer as an extra precaution. That incident may have been just for show for all we know, and I don't like another repeat of it."

Albus Dumbledor stroked his beard in thought. "I agree, let us move after nightfall. We can get Harry once his relatives are asleep. Alastor, you're in charge of this."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside Harry's mindscape, he encountered three individuals. One was Al, and to his surprise, the other was his armor. The third person, however, was someone he never expected. Restrained in psychic chains held by none other than his Demonbane armor, the third person snarled impotently.

It was Voldemort.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Harry gasped. "I thought this was supposed to be more training?"

"Remember what I said about blood magic being funny?" Al Azif replied with a question, and at seeing her Magius nod in affirmative, she continued. "We can't very well continue with since this thing will also know what you know."

"When your mother sacrificed herself to protect you, her wish to keep you safe without harm anchored your soul to this world. The only drawback after reflecting such a curse like the Aveda Kadavera, was that it also anchored you nemesis to this world." She explained. "While his body was obliterated, and the more massive shade of his own soul left for parts unknown, a piece of it got stuck to you by accident because you were the only thing alive closest to it with a corporeal form. As time passed and when you finally entered the Magical world, it grew enough strength to make a slight bridge between you and him, hence the reason why you can see and feel what he sees and feels to a certain extent."

"Can we severe it?" Harry asked, repulsed at the very notion that he shared the same mindscape with a lunatic Dark Lord, albeit even a shade of one.

"I can do that." She answered. "But let's try using it for our own ends before we completely eliminate this poison in your system. This one, in spite of its abrupt departure from his original mortal coil, retains enough knowledge from the point in time when he was first banished. Any available knowledge he carries can give you an edge. It could be worth it in the long run."

"How do we do that?" The young man asked as he watched the chained remnant of the Dark Lord sneer at him from his position.

Suddenly, the remnant's face went slack as its eyes turned glassy. After a few seconds, they cleared up and the remnant was looking at Al with an expression of abject fear while Harry looked on in confusion.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I just did it, took all the information I deemed necessary." She smiled viciously at the horror-struck remnant of Voldemort's soul. "It seems that you have been a very bad boy Tommy, splitting yourself permanently with a bastardized version of the simpler simulacrum spell. Did you think that immortality was that easy? Splitting your very essence to hide in various anchors by doing heinous acts will not save you from true death and final judgment. Can you guess which one of the two this will be?"

The remnant just stared at her as the true meaning of her words entered its fractured consciousness. Now shaking like the proverbial leaf, it nodded.

"Magick has judged you." Al Azif said with a tone of finality. "The gifts she had given to you, you abused and twisted for selfish ends. She has found you lacking, and ultimately unworthy of those gifts. The cleansing begins, and it starts with you."

The sentient grimoire simply glanced at the armored figure that was renamed Demonbane and nodded at Harry's power form. The enchanted armor conjured a scythe-like staff and then cleaved through the remains of Voldemort's soul, including the chains that held it.

Harry fell to the ground as intense pain lanced through his cursed scar that was by far, the strongest he had ever experienced. He shuddered to a stop after a few moments, his breathing evened as the pain lessened. When he raised his head to look at Al, she was relieved. The lightning bolt scar that sat on his forehead was now simply just a scar. The telltale aura of dark blood magic that tainted it was completely gone.

She was happily surprised to note that once the dark taint within her young Magius was gone, the blocks surrounding his hidden power was gone as well. As it was, without even realizing it himself, Harry now had a bigger well of powerful mana to draw upon than before.

"Could this be?" She asked herself. "Could my new Magius be the herald of the return to the golden age of Magick?"

Whatever the case, she vowed to train her Magius well in the various arts of spell casting and spell crafting.

"Now we can begin to train in earnest." She said.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-To Be Continued-

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: all spells created in this fan fiction that are NOT part of the Harry Potter lexicon/wiki/book/etc. are of my own creation... ANY spell that Al Azif teaches Harry are mine... if there are any similarities to other works, pls let me know so I may slightly alter it, but so far, its a safe bet that I did the best i could to create my own brand of magical mayhem. Chapters will be long or short as time permits and how the story's pacing goes...

... And yes, this is a "Super Harry" fic... but with a slight Marvel Universe mentality. He may fill in the shoes as this world's Sorcerer/Mage Supreme in the future, but he ain't even halfway there yet. Until next time, ja ne.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: Rise of The Iron Magus Supremus

Started: 9-19-08

Completed: ????

Disclaimers: see the first page...

Summary: Lord Voldemort's search for more power led him to the myth of the all-powerful grimoire: The Necronomicon. In his quest, he accidentally freed something else entirely. Now, Harry Potter; by a strange twist of fate, came across the very first book of magic created by Magic itself. …and this will lead Harry to battle alongside Xander and his allies as he learns what it means to be the Magius Supreme. Set after Goblet of Fire. This story is a companion piece to Xander Harris: The Iron Tau'ri.

Quick A/N: Some of you may be a bit confused at the end of this short chapter, but it dovetails with it's parent fic "Xander Harris: The Iron Tau'ri" chapter 22

-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Foreshadowing...."

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-

Later that night, a tired, but wiser Harry Potter laid himself down on his rickety bed. It was a bit of a trying evening after they accused him of supposedly using his freakish powers to do his chores. Although it was true, thanks to the re-integration of his simulacrum into him, he was able to tell them exactly what and how he did them while leaving out the actual magical details. Al, while eavesdropping through the psychic link they permanently shared, barely held back from appearing before Harry's oh-so-loving relatives and rubbed their sorry excuse of an existence out to hell. To have her Magius treated like a slave was pushing her buttons and it was a huge effort on Harry's part in restraining her no matter how much he agreed with obliterating them.

It was quite handy, he decided, having the ability to split himself to make the workload go faster. Al had told him after their brief stint training inside his mindscape that that ability was quite common in the distant past. But it was very dangerous if the splits the caster created were given anchors to stave off death, although the end-result would indeed let the caster live indefinitely, each split would be too fractured and would lose quite a lot of its reasoning centers.

Simply put; whatever sanity they originally had in the first place, if they ever had one, would be so far eroded as to be non-existent. A good example she used was the story of a minor wizard who had done so by doing it, but with only one split: Dorian Gray. When Harry told her that was only supposed to be a fictional story, she reiterated that it was not. She had read the tale herself when she was trying to acclimatize herself into the present and recognized the tale for what it was. Al even went so far as to explain to him just how "wizarding" portraits came to be an echo of the original that way and that Gray's artist had done more than captured the essence of the soul in Dorian's painting at the owner's selfish request.

Wait, what was that sound?

His internal musings cut short the instant he sensed movement coming from downstairs. As far as he could tell, the "feeling" they gave off were clearly magical in origin. He stealthily readied a low-level ebony sphere of eldritch energy under the covers when he sensed that whoever was in the Dursley home was zeroing in on his room. Though tired from the day's training, he prepared himself for battle should the need arise.

"Magius, wait." Al Azif spoke suddenly into his mind. "Intruders they may be, but some of them have been your guards during the day."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked incredulously, not letting go of his dark energy orb.

"No one's personal magical signature can be duplicated." She answered her wary bonded. "Like your muggle – or to be polite – non-magical version of a fingerprint, but more tamper-proof, they are unique to each caster. Short of a soul-split, nothing will ever match up to an original's; it will not deviate even under an illusion of any sort."

Trusting that his bonded Grimoire knew better, he extinguished the orb and pretended to be asleep just as the door to his room started to open softly. For appearance's sake, he grabbed his Holly wand with an evil grin on his face as an idea formed in his mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Once the door was wide open, Alastor Moody got the shock of his life when his nose met the business end of a wand held by none other than a fully dressed Harry Potter himself. The others behind him were also surprised at the look of fierce determination on the young man's face. The pink-haired woman behind Moody almost busted a gut laughing at the pole-axed look on her mentor's paler than usual face as Harry's wand dented the soft cartilage on the older man's nose, ready to blow his head off at the slightest provocation.

"Prove yourselves to me." Harry demanded; his emerald eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire that unnerved a few of his supposed rescuers as it matched the green of an AK spell.

"Mad-Eye" Moody noted with worry as he thought that the boy's wand tip was starting to glow red as the young man waited for a reply. Reductor curse, his mind supplied the spell's name in grudging admiration. Though he approved of the boy's vigilance, now was not the time for a lecture that wanted to erupt within him when he was too close to being a head shorter than he already was.

His magical eye spun in the direction of a muffled chuckle courtesy of one Nymphadora Tonks, a bead of sweat rolled off his brow as he turned his attention to the wary young man in front of him and gave him the necessary proof: an embarrassing tale of his imprisonment inside his own trunk when he let his guard down.

Tonk's muffled laughter that threatened to spill over the hand covering her mouth at that news cut short when the wand Harry was holding against Moody's nose swung around to point at her next.

"W-wotcher Harry!" She said nervously, unable to look away from the young man's emerald eyes that seemed to glow with an ethereal light as his gaze bore into hers. "I-I'm T-Tonks, you're Uncle Sirius's cousin."

"With that pink hair, there's no doubt that it must be true." Harry said with a smirk as he lowered his wand - they noticed, however, that he did not lower his guard. Moody approved.

"Hey!" Tonks started.

"We don't have time for this." Moody barked as he broke in. "Potter, we're here to take you back with us to our headquarters. The strangeness of the attack by that Dementor you were involved with the other day had Albus spooked enough to warrant this. The Ministry wanted you in for questioning regarding underaged use of magic, but upon inspection of the area, none of them matched your magical signature."

Tonks nodded in confirmation as she summoned most of Harry's belongings for the trip and was surprised, Harry's owl cage aside, to find them flying to her already packed as if he was already in a mind to leave.

Seeing her questioning glance as to his ready trunk, he just shrugged. "I've got no other place to put them and the Dursleys don't want anything remotely magical loose around the house, so…"

The pink haired woman nodded in sympathetic understanding as she opened the trunk to root around for the broom Hermione had shrunk prior to getting off the train. A part of her wanted to enervate the muggle relatives and curse them to within an inch of their miserable lives. After a few seconds of rummaging inside Harry's trunk, she found the item in question and brought it out. Then she closed the trunk and shrunk it down to fit into her pocket for easy transport.

No one noticed that Harry was watching the pink-haired witch with professional curiosity. They were using lighting spells and several charms and yet not one Howler came about the misuse of underage magic. A part of him wondered just how exactly the damned monitoring charms worked. Granted that Al said that she had already fooled the current wizarding system, he believed that it was only on his person that she beguiled the monitoring charms on, and not the whole house.

"Actually." Al clarified within his mind, conversing with him at the speed of pure thought. "You're catching on pretty fast for a newly bonded host. You do have more than the normal monitoring spells on you than the ones I can see on the magical people currently invading this abode, that old man's magical eye, included."

"I wondered about that." Harry thought back. "I think I'm starting to become too paranoid in my young age."

"A healthy dose of paranoia is normal." Al replied. "Especially when they really ARE after you. Just so you know, the pink-haired witch you've been watching with avid curiosity is a humanoid shapeshifter. A metamorphmagus, if you prefer, according to current terminology."

Harry stared. "You mean that she can be anything and anyone she wants to be?"

"Not really, at least not ANYTHING." Al started to explain. "Judging from her grasp on her abilities, she can only morph in a limited fashion to your species type. A true metamorph can change into anything at will without restrictions as they have lost cohesive contact with their true forms. Most true metamorphs aren't even born human to begin with, and those that are, are so rare that their ability makes them powerful as to be legendary."

"That's one more worry to add to my list of potential threats, Al." Harry said while Al Azif gave him the mental equivalent of a rueful grin by way of an apology.

"Sorry, but do calm down, Harry." His grimoire reassured him. "I should be able to spot most of them, not much should have changed after all this time. I've also taken the liberty to alter those monitoring spells the moment we fully bonded. We can't let them find out you've just about received the magical version of the supposed Holy Grail, they will only know and see what we want them to. Now hush, they're moving, let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-

They didn't bother to stealth their way down, Moody assured that his so-called relatives will not wake up for another five hours, thanks to a well-placed knockout spell. Out of paranoia, Moody cast another round of notice-me-not spells on his team, Harry included, before they all walked out the door.

"Fine moon we have tonight." Al whispered as they saw clear skies above them. "Perfect for flying, though why this pedestrian way of travel is supposed to be covert is beyond me. A perfectly conjured teleportation portal or your portkey equivalent would do."

Harry shrugged, while he agreed with his new friend, he knew that arguing with his watchers was pointless. Another reason to frown over their actions, he thought. Something must have showed on his face, because the youngest of his current "honor guard" playfully poked his shoulder closest to her to lighten him up. He sent a small grin her way and straddled his broom as they lined up for take off.

Moody nodded in satisfaction as he looked them over and signaled. As one, they all flew in a fast-paced formation that sent them through the clouds towards their destination.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ever since he mastered the ability to fly in his armor during dream training, the stark comparison when he flew in his old broom was palpable. When just a few years ago, he had thought that the broom his godfather bought for him was the ultimate escape into freedom, now it felt like he had limited himself. Oh, he still felt exhilarated from the flight across London as the wind wove through him, but he would have enjoyed it more with his arms spread wide open and no broom beneath him.

"I blame you for that, Al." Harry thought to his bound companion, and got a smirk from said companion in reply.

It was not long till Moody signaled to them to start their descent. Harry looked down and frowned, the almost three-block building looked like it had a third sandwiched right between them, but that wasn't the reason why he frowned. It looked like the third building appeared superimposed on top of the other two that were "supposedly" together as a whole unit.

"I've seen better, thought I do admit that is an interesting, but almost useless charm." Al said as she studied the phenomenon. "I bet they used a designated living focus to keep it hidden. Hope the person they used wasn't expendable, shoddy security spells like that always fail the moment the focus blabs or gets killed. I can't even find a secondary or primary concealment spell, for that matter worked into the building's foundation to completely hide it. Whoever did this should take lessons from the earlier Egyptians before they got run over by false Deities."

Harry thought about it, while he agreed that his annoyingly arrogant constant companion was mostly right all the time, she sometimes lack tact.

"I heard that!" Al said from within his mind. "I can't help it if I am the total sum of magical knowledge past, present, and future. My pages as a grimoire are never ending. The reason why you can't access them all is because the human mind is not yet at an evolutionary level to accommodate an unending stream of knowledge that is constantly writing itself. Very few can do so and there is a danger that you would lose yourself to the inflow of information."

Harry shrugged and diverted himself from the impending discussion of more esoteric magic as Moody signaled again the "all clear" for landing.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al barely paid attention as Harry's guardians fussed over her Magius as she felt a slight twitch on her mystical "radar". For some reason, the ancient grimoire felt as though something had called her from across a vast divide, but that was impossible. There was only one Magius per generation, the last to have woken her for a short time was the late Ambrosious Caius Merdwyn Emrys Brittanicus – a powerful, but kind-hearted trickster who changed his name a lot until he got tired of it and settled on simply being called "Merlin".

She dismissed it after a thought, there is only ONE Magius for this age – and that would be Harry.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Out in the far regions of the solar system, a space fold appeared and spat out the errant adventurer who had been missing for a few months ever since he had chased SG1 in an effort to rescue them. Xander Harris had finally made it back.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-

-TBC-

-

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I know this is short and very sorry for the long delays, I rarely have the time to write for the past month as I am also looking for other avenues of employment. While I do try to put in a few lines here and there in both stories... writing is taking a back seat for now. I love to write, but it rarely pays my bills as I am not a professional and only use this as an escape hobby.... so my needs for survival comes first. Just so you know, I am NOT abandoning my stories (both this one and its parent series "Iron Tau'ri", and Harry Potter Experiment)

-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
